


Unexpected Soulmate

by ForbiddenKisses (DarkerSides)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, Dreams, F/M, Forest Sex, Incest, M/M, Sex, Sibling Incest, Soulmates, Twincest, Weasleycest (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkerSides/pseuds/ForbiddenKisses
Summary: Fred and George wake up from a strange dream only to realise their little brother Ron had the same dream. Their baby sister surprises them.





	Unexpected Soulmate

Soulmates were rare. Having one in the family was a blessing. They always met in unique ways and each of them being important somehow to each other. Some people didn't see it as such for how forbidden relationships could turn into. For example, Harry Potter and Severus Snape were Soulmates before they died. Now both of them stayed at Hogwarts as ghosts neither one was ready to give up on the people still here. The Weasleys were happy for them when everyone found out. Harry was family and so was Severus. They tried to find time to see the two ghosts. The both of them teaching how they could. Severus overlooked potions and helped the teacher out in his own way of course. Harry helped with defence and history. The both of them worked on showing school unity. Neither of them put up with hatred of the other houses. 

"George?" Fred asked as he woke up. He had the strangest dream ever.

"Does it mean what we think it does?" George asked. They were twins. Halves of the same soul. If they were to have a soulmate it would be together. You couldn't have one without the other.

"I think it does. Do you think he will know it or do you think he will refuse?" Fred was normally not the insecure one but he couldn't help it. Not with this at least. They were talking about their soulmate. One was always scared about the outcome of such a thing. 

"He would be an idiot not to understand. We'll get him, I promise Freddie. Now we should head down to breakfast." They both got up to get dressed quickly. They both slept naked. They weren't ashamed of their bodies and they weren't going to hide them when the other looked exactly the same. It was a side effect of being identical twins. Fred dragged behind George on the way down. He was insecure about this. What if their soulmate didn't want them. What if they didn't understand. What if their family didn't want them after they found out. A million things were running through their heads and not a single one of them was positive. They all showed their insecurities George held out hope that their soulmate would understand.

○○○○

"How did you sleep, boys?" Molly asked her children. Fred and George shared a look that their mum was instantly wary of. Ron came in a sat down next to Fred.

"We had a meaningful night -- " Fred started. He and his twin always talked half sentences.

"With a very meaningful dream -- " surprising all but the twins Ron picked up the next part.

"That confirms that we have soulmates."

"Soulmates? Are you sure?" Molly asked in disbelief. It was so very rare and if it was true they were blessed. Ron shared a look with the twins and Molly knew that the three of them were soulmates. "Well, congratulations. You know that soulmates are a blessing and you better treat each other right," Molly said going back to cooking. She couldn't be upset that they were siblings she had faith. Soulmates were very rare and they were considered a blessing in any form.

Fred and George shared a look they never thought their mum would act as such. It was a surprise. Ron was having similar thoughts.

○○○○

"Anyone up for flying?" Fred asked as he stood to head outside. It was after breakfast. He needed to do something he still had the fear even if Ron acknowledge he had a soulmate.

"I'm in of course," George said.

"No way are you leaving me out," Ron said as he got up to head after them. No one else was going to join them.

"So you had a dream last night. What was it about?" George asked curiously. He knew his twin's fear and he had some of the same.

"Are you telling me you didn't have a dream?" Ron asked in disbelief. Maybe they didn't understand.

"So, soulmates. I didn't see that one coming. What are your thoughts, Ronikins?" Fred couldn't resist the urge to make fun of him. Even more so on such a delicate topic.

"Surprised of course. I'm not bothered. I mean we were never the closest but you both were always my favourite brothers. Even if you turned my teddy bear into a spider. Does this mean I'm allowed in on pranks now? Or part of the shop?" Ron said.

"Hmmm. What do you think Georgie?" Fred asked his brother. Some of his worries disappeared at Ron's words.

"Depends, Freddie. I think I'm thinking the same thing as you. So are pranks and the shop the only things you want, Ron?” George asked. He said it in his younger brother’s ear. His entire body was flush to Ron’s. You could see the red travel up his neck to the edge of his ears.

“Of course not. You know how soulmates are. I want more than just the pranks and the shop. I want to be in your bed, kiss you, hold your hand. I want to be together as soul mates are.”

“Want to ride our cock? Want to scream our name? Want kids? Is that what you want?” George whispered.

“Are we going to go fly?” Ron asked embarrassed. He couldn't resist when George's hands wrapped around his waist and one hand entered his pants feeling the hardness.

“Perhaps go for a ride?” Fred asked teasing his younger brother. He had been watching his brothers interact. 

“Answer our questions Ron,” George told his younger brother.

“Yes I want to ride your cock, scream your names that the whole house can hear, I want to carry your children and raise them with you. I want all of that, please George. Please Fred,” Ron begged. George removed his hand letting Ron go.

“Well, time to go fly,” George said grabbing his broom and helping Ron on while Fred got on his broom grabbing another for their youngest brother.

“George,” Ron winned. 

“Have a bit of fun, Ron. You can wait until later to scream our names,” Fred teased.

○○○○

“Hey guys,” Ginny said seeing her three brothers enter the forest where they normally play Quidditch.

“Hey, Gin, what are you doing out here?” Ron asked still sitting in front of George on the broom.

“What? A girl can't just ride?” Ginny asked. She held back a smirk seeing Ron blush. She might've been using the twins extendable ears listening in on their conversation. If Ron got the Twins Ginny wasn't going to hold back until she was denied outright.

“I never thought riding was your style, Ginny,” Fred said.

“Well, how would you know my style. What about Ron? Is his style riding?”

“What do you say Ron. Do you like to ride? Do you think Ginny likes to ride?” George asked. The twins shared a look having a conversation with their eyes before they both looked at Ron before nodding.

“I like riding a broom. Riding your cock would be a different matter. Perhaps we can find out if Ginny and I like riding?” Ron asked embarrassed. Ginny gave a smirk before they flew down towards the ground and through the trees a bit. Fred caught Ginny the both of them falling off their brooms with a roll. Ginny let out a scream of laughter as Fred landed on top of her. George and Ron got off their broom much more gracefully. In other words they didn't fall off of it.

“Which one of my big brothers is going to teach me how to ride?” Ginny asked looking towards the three of them. Her hair was filled with leaves because of rolling on the ground.

“What do you think, Ron. Which big brother is going to teach their sweet innocent little sister how to ride?” Fred asked. Despite being nineteen Ginny looked like she was still eleven being the same height and never growing large breasts. She had been a great seeker after Harry left school and stopped playing Quidditch.

“Perhaps George can teach her how to ride,” Ron said looking towards his brothers and soulmates. They knew Ginny wasn't their soul mate but it was their duty as big brothers to teach her. At least it was the excuse they used. Ginny walked in on them plenty of times whenever she could. Ron, and the twins had woken up to her in their bed on more than one occasion.

“Are you sure you don't want to teach her, Ron?” George asked.

“Can I?” Ron asked hopefully.

“You're her big brother too. Undress and then undress our sweet little sister,” Fred said. They watched as Ron stripped naked his cock large and swollen bouncing with every movement. He laid his clothes down almost like a blanket before helping Ginny up and undressing her too. 

“Lay down, Ron,” Fred said. Him and George were still fully dressed not seeing the need to be butt naked in the forest. Ron did as told and laid down on top of his clothes.

“Now set yourself over Ron's cock, Gin. Do you see how large he is? He's going to stretch your pussy and fill you with his cock,” George told his little sister. The idea of being related was more than anything else. Ginny hovered over Ron's cock. George moved to play with his sister running his mouth along her neck, his hands tweaking her nipples. Fred seemed to help Ron who was searching for that sweet spot that would make Ginny lose coherent thought. Fred held Ron's cock while pushing Ginny down so it would enter her. She threw her head back feeling so stretched. They almost didn't hear her words.

“Bond with me, the four of us. Get me pregnant before getting big brother Ron pregnant so we can have your kids. We'll have more than a quidditch team we'll have two or three,” Ginny said. It might've been too soon but it didn't matter. “I've wanted you since I was eleven.”

“Ron? George?” Fred asked ready to say yes.

“I'm not saying no if I can have my baby sister with me and have her pregnant with our children,” Ron said.

“There is no backing out once you're sure,” George added.

“We're sure,” the other three said.

“Very well but we may need to move around if we're going to do a bonding sex ritual,” George said. George and Fred took their time getting undressed knowing their baby sister and their brother were watching. Fred pulled Ginny up pushing her against the tree entering her in one swift move. George kissed Ron deeply still on the ground. “For this to work I can't prepare you,” George whispered to his brother who nodded. Fred was already fucking their little sister as they both watched George enter Ron who gave a strangle cry at the intense feeling. It was a burn, a mix of pain, and mostly pleasure.

“Seems like someone might like it rough, Georgie,” Fred said.

“Feels so good,” Ron whimper. Fred moved Ginny having Ron enter that sweet was of Ginny's. She knew she couldn't be prepared and knew being on top for the most part she got to control the rate of it. She didn't hesitate burying Ron's cock in her ass even if it was a bit sore to begin with. She had plenty of toys she had played with.

“Gin,” Ron moaned his cock being surrounded by her tight heat. George started moving in and out of Ron forcing Ron in and out of Ginny and Fred wasn't being gentle. The four of them were connected deeply. Lots of skin slapping against skin, moans, bites, screams, and groans. They'd be sore tomorrow that was for sure. They slowed down when they were nearing the end.

“I, Fred Weasley, vow to bond with Ginerva, Ron, and George Weasley to have children with them. To raise them. To take care of them and support them forever and always. This is my duty as husband and older brother. I do this willingly. Mote it be,” Fred started.

“I, George Weasley, vow to bond with Ginerva, Ron, and Fred Weasley to have children with them. To raise them. To take care of and support them in sickness and health forever and always. This is my duty as husband and brother. Mote it be,” George repeated.

“I, Ron Weasley, vow to bond with Ginerva, Fred, and George Weasley. To have their children. To watch over our family. To take care of them as they will me. To never part and always support them. This is my duty as wife, soul mate, and brother. Mote it be.”

“I, Ginerva Weasley, vow to bond with Ron, Fred, and George Weasley. To have their children, to discipline and raise our family. To protect this family and take care of. To make sure they have everything only a woman's touch can succeeded to. I will always be loyal to them and never stray from their side. I'll always support them and tell them when they're being idiots. This is my duty and bow as wife and little sister. Mote it be,” Ginny said. The magic was thick in the air. When Fred and George released into their younger siblings causing said siblings to reach their climax they felt the magic absorb into their skin. They knew without a doubt that their little siblings were pregnant with their children. Fred carefully pulled out of Ginny helping her off Ron. George pulled away from Ron carefully as the four of them laid in the forest with the leaves and grass tired. Not even getting dressed they curled up together to take a nap. None of them noticed the wedding band that wrapped around their fingers forever tying them together in this life and the next.

○○○○

Ginny was the first to wake she smiled being squished between Ron and Fred. She was sore but didn't mind. She saw the scratches and bruises covering her body. Magical sex rituals could be crazy and she knew this would most likely be the only time her brothers left such marks on her skin. She summoned her wand the one wandless spell she could do before casting a cleaning and healing charm on them all. She didn't know what kind of condition Ron would be in. She casted a pregnancy test on both her and Ron smiling as hers turned purple and Ron's turned blue. The spell would've stayed white if they weren't pregnant but if they were it's show the child's gender. Dark blue for boy twins, red for girl twins, purple for one boy and one girl twins, blue for boy, and pink for girl. If it was more than twins it got more complex that she didn't even want to think about.

She smiled happily before just letting the sun rest over her. She knew how many would see their relationship. Despite being nineteen she barely looked eleven and now she'd be pregnant with her brother’s children. She was a married woman. She rolled onto her back even if she half landed on Ron. Her brothers looked happy and she knew they were soulmates. She hadn't wanted to interrupt that but they needed a feminine touch on certain things. Her brothers woke up as the sun started setting. They had been out of the house all day.

“I'm going to have twins. A boy and a girl. Ron is going to have a boy,” Ginny said as the sun set.

“Do you think we did the right thing? That it wasn't too rash of a decision?” Ron asked.

“Do you regret it?” Fred asked them.

“No,” they all said in unison.

“There is your answer,” Fred said with a smile.

“We should head home and explain it to mum,” Ginny said. They all winced at the thought. Their mother wasn't going to be happy they eloped and bonded without not only telling someone but without a ceremony too.

“Could we just not tell her?” Ron asked hopefully

“So how are you going to explain the wedding ring or why you're pregnant in a few months?”

“We are so screwed,” the twins said in unison.

“What are you going to do about living arrangements?” Ginny asked finally resting her head on Ron's chest. She was warm and safe even if the stars were above them and they were as naked as the day they were born.

“Some building and one way silencing charms on our room?” Fred and George asked. “We do have the flat at the shop though too.”

“I don't know. It's a hard choice. Mum doesn't want us to leave but do we really want the space?”

“We can do both, you know. Add a floo in our room which is going to be previously the twins room that connects to the flat.”

“Mum won't be happy.”

“I don't think mum is going to be happy no matter what. We should probably get dressed and head back. Rather not have anyone find us naked in the forest.”

“Lucky for you I'm home for the weekend,” Percy said with his back turned. “Mum sent me out to find you.”

“You act like you've never walked in on any of us showering,” Ginny said getting up and stretching. She saw how her husbands’ eyes followed her movements. She slowly got dressed making sure to show herself off for their view. Soon all of them were dressed. They were all holding a broom.

“Are you dressed?” Percy asked still not looking behind him.

“Yes we are, lead the way,” Ron said with a sigh. Ginny smiled jumping on Fred's back.

“Carry me back to the house,” she said with a smile. Fred just laughed but did as she asked.


End file.
